A simple question
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: He had just asked her a simple 'yes or no' question. Why the frack was she getting all flustered, stuttering as if he was asking her to solve world hunger! He was only asking the only he had ever loved out.Pshh. No big deal. So why was she making it so complicated for him! But then again, what do you expect? With Sasuke, nothing was ever simple.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, Sasuke & Hinata would end up together and life would unicorns and rainbows.**

**If you want me to write you a one-shot just tell me which characters and the situation and I'll gladly do it.**

Check out my other stories! :)

Hinata Hyuga was extremely confused at the current moment.

"W-what?... I don't comp-p-prehend.." she said as she scratched her head.

"It's just a question, okay?! A simple 'yes' or 'no' question. You're not that stupid."

"I.. Um.. What?"

"Say yes!.. O-or no. And stop stuttering! It's annoying. No is also an option, it's not like I'm forcing you to go to the movies with me. It's completely your choice.. You can deny if you want to... I'm not trying to say you should say no. It's just that I wouldn't as per say.. It's not like I would 'care' if you did say no. I'm just s-saying. It's just a simple question, sheesh. Stop making a big deal out of it."

Hinata stood in front of Konoha High's number one prodigy, rich, and currently blushing Sasuke Uchiha, wide eyed and eyebrows knitted together.

"A-a-are you.. Perhaps asking me out... On a date, Uchiha-San?"

"What?! No! It's just..I really wanted to watch this movie tonight.. And I didn't have anyone to go with.. So I was wondering if maybe.. You wanted to come with me. Don't call me Uchiha-san. No need to be so formal. Stupid. But no,no. It's definitely not a date. Uh- unless you want it to be a date because we can totally make it a date. If you want. I don't mind." he nervously said as he awkwardly rubbed his long neck and kicking the ground with his usual shinobi blue shoes.

Didn't have anyone to go with?!

That was bull, dude.

Every single girl, (And a couple pervy women) in Konoha would kill another human being just to have his attention for a couple short seconds.

Sasuke couldn't remember another time in his life, where he had felt so embarrassed. Okay, well, there was that one time where he and Naruto Uzumaki,( the lovable town idiot, his best friend, rival, and object of his object of affection's object of affection), had accidentally kissed.

But Sasuke had mentally decided that asking out the girl he'd been crushing on since he was little, was much, much more embarrassing than any tiny, short kiss between rivals. Even though, he had years to prepare his confession, he was not doing so great.

He was doing fine just before. He went into her classroom, coldly told her to follow him because they needed to 'talk', successfully found an isolated spot in their high school's garden, away from any nosy, eavesdropping fangirls, to confess his long awaited feelings for her... Yes.. Everything was going fine.

And then he started talking. And it went all downhill from there.

He had called her stupid three times already, annoying, four times and the Hyuga heiress looked like she was about to cry.

He felt like an idiot.

"Ano.. I-I'm sorry-", Ah, the dreaded words Sasuke did not want to hear. The 'I'm sorry, you're a really good person but I like someone else blah blah blah sorry' speech. He knew where those words were heading.

He had stayed up till 4 in the morning, thinking of all the possible ways she could reject him. A stuttering 'I'm sorry' began most of the possible ways he imagined that she would most likely say.

Those words cut his cold heart like a knife, but he didn't let it show. Or at least he hoped it didn't show.

"Sasuke-kun? D-did you hear m-me?" Hinata asked, her face suddenly inches away from his.

No. He didn't. But he's going to lie because he really doesn't want Hinata to repeat her pity rejection speech.

"So..i-is that okay..with you?" She asked, her white eyes finally meeting his blank gaze. He roughly grabbed her and pushed her against the school wall, preventing her from any chance of escape from his grasp. His rough hands on her delicate hips, and her soft hands super glued to her sides.

He had reached his limit.

"You know what, Hinata, no. It's not okay! You're in love with my idiot best friend who's never going to notice you. He likes Sakura, and he has for years... Almost as long as I've loved day, Sakura is going to realize how crazy I am for you, stop chasing me, turn around, and fall for Naruto. Where does that leave you?!" He said as his face now barely 3 centimeters from her face.

Wow, congratulations Sasuke. You wanted to just simply ask her out, but nooooOOOOO. You just had to be so... So... 'Uchiha' like. You had her scared to death, once again, I congratulate you.

"Ano.. S-s-s-sasuke-kun... I-"

"Shut up. I'm not done yet. Look, I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember. The stupid dobe is too dense to even notice your feelings. But me.. I would be such a better boyfriend than he is. I swear. I know I sound extremely pathetic at the moment, but I am just... Stuck. You're the only girl I've ever had feelings for and I don't know how this works. I don't know the right words to say. I don't, I don't even know why my mouth keeps talking when it really needs to be quiet. I just really need to shut up right now. I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry, but I'm not taking no as an ans-"

The blabbering, frustrated Uchiha was cut off when he noticed Hinata was giggled to herself. Her hand pressed atop her lips, but that didn't prevent the sound of her melodic laugh from coming out.

Oh great, now she was laughing at him!

"Why are you laughing?" he pouted like a child who just got his favorite toy taken away from him, would," It's not funny."

"What are y-you fussing about exactly, Sasuke-kun?"

He rolled his eyes, and looked at the ground, knowing he had to remind himself of his rejection, (not like he wasn't going to do so, repeatedly, when he went home), "About you.. Know..." He said as struggled to find the right words.

"Ano.. Okay.. I-I-I see.. I g-guess I'll just ask Neji-niisan to take care of Hanabi instead."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be confused.

He snapped his head up, to meet her soft innocent gaze.

"What does any of this have to do with the bastard and that spoiled brat?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows in pure confusion.

"Ehh.. I thought y-you said you were l-listening?"

"I just didn't want to hear you.. Reject me again.." he shyly said, obviously flustered.

"Reject you? Why w-w-would I reject you?"

Okay, now Sasuke was really confused.

"B-but you said that you're sorry?"

"Yes.. I'm sorry that I'm babysitting Hanabi t-tonight and couldn't go to the movies. And then you zoned out. I asked you if you wanted to go tomorrow b-b-but then you got really angry and c-c-c-confessed.."

Sasuke would love nothing more than to smash his face against a chain saw. (Repeatedly.) He breathed out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad."

"A-about?"

"That you didn't reject me like I had expected you to.." He smiled at her and she tilted her head to the left and smiled heartwarmingly back at him.

"I wouldn't reject the guy I've had a crush on for quite the while."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but I thought you liked Naruto. I always saw you staring at him and blushing whenever he'd be around..."

"And who exactly, is always with Naruto 24/7?" Sasuke Uchiha." H-have y-you ever wondered if m-maybe it wasn't Naruto who I was staring at?" She giggled at the pink tint that appeared on Sasuke's face.

He was too cute for words.

Hinata gathered every single tiny speck of her courage, and softly pressed her lips to his cheek. Both of their hearts skipped were having some sort of marathon. Hinata's knees were just about to give in but she held up (thanks to Sasuke's muscular arms wrapped around her ). Sasuke's breathing became abnormally irregular. All this Both embarrassed obviously in love teenagers' faces turned crimson red.

All because of a simple kiss on the cheek.

But nothing good ever lasts. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Sasuke pressed his hand to his cheek, savoring the warmth her lips had left before it melted away. He slid his other hand off her and dug it into his pocket. "So... Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Hmm.. I thought you said it wasn't a date.." Hinata said enjoying the temporary high of self confidence rushing through her body. She giggled once again, and winked at the what would soon be her next boyfriend's, horrified face.

"But.. I thought.. You.. Me! I.. Dating?... Tomorrow? Mov-?" He asked in confusion.

"Pick me up at 8." She said as she left the flabbergasted 17 year old boy alone with his thoughts. As soon as she was at what he though, a good distance away from him, he began jumped up and down with his arms flailing in the air.

"YES! YES! WOO! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! WOO! YES! I LOVE MY LIFE! THANK YOU KAMI! I KNEW SHE WOULD SAY YES!" (He didn't) He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Oh, but she heard. She turned around and then she saw too. She wouldn't be forgetting the image of the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha punching the air and dancing around like he had won the lottery.

Oh, but he did win the jackpot.

A blonde headed spiky haired boy passed his best friend, rival, and the object of his affections' object of affection, weirded out by his unusual behavior.

"What happened to you, Teme?"

Sasuke stopped his cheering and turned around to see the ramen lover and screamed at the top of his, once again, (See what this girl does to him?!), "I WILL NOT LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" as he ran off home, deciding on what he was going to wear tomorrow night.

Sasuke only had to ask Hinata a simple question. Hinata only had to give a simple answer. But then again, with Sasuke, nothing was ever simple.


End file.
